A Shinigami Miko
by o0WhisperingShadow0o
Summary: Kagome Higurashi sighed, just what had she gotten herself into now? Shinigami, Quincy's and Hollows? A collection of Bleach/IY Drabbles/oneshots. Full fic posted on Archive.
1. One: Uryū Ishida

**Memoirs Of A Shinigami Miko**

**Whispering Kage**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi sighed, just what had she gotten herself into now? Shinigami, Quincy's and Hollows? A collection of Bleach/IY Drabbles/oneshots.

* * *

**Uryū Ishida**

* * *

She had come to him in hopes of him helping her train her miko powers, which were similar to his own powers.

Of course he had turned her down he did not want his childhood friend and, secret, love involved in such a dangerous thing.

She was mad at him oh, lord was she mad, but he endured her verbal lashings so long as it kept her safe.

Yet, she had left the next day and hadn't come back until a week later covered in cuts and bruises.

Because he had refused to help her train her powers she had gone in to battle unprepared and had gotten hurt.

She had gotten hurt because of him.

After that he took her under his wing and trained her to the extent that he could.

It was better for her to have knowledge of how to protect herself then to not because either way she would fight.

Of course he increased his own training so he could become strong enough to protect them both because as her boyfriend it was his job to keep her safe.


	2. Two: Urahahra Kisuke

**Urahahra Kisuke **

* * *

He watched her from afar whenever he was sent to the living world.

She was an enigma to him, she was the last of her kind and yet, yet she was so normal. She didn't let her powers and status get to her head like so many others would have and he admired her for that.

Yet, he was not allowed to approach her even though she would have been able to see him and converse with him. He was a shinigami, a captain at that, and he knew such things were forbidden.

Yet, now, now he was an exiled captain with no more loyalty to them then Aizen, no that was not true he supposed he had more honor then Aizen ever would. Yet, that wasn't the point. The point was, now he _could_ approach her and converse with her and if he was lucky he might even get the chance to get to know everything about her.

Good thing he was well known for being lucky.


	3. Three: Ichigo Kurosaki

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

* * *

******AN: So, tomorrow is my twenty first birthday, woot! Please do wish me a happy birthday, I could sure use it.**

* * *

She was by far the weirdest person he had met due to his duties as a shingami, then again she was the main reason he never regretted becoming a shinigami, because he knew if he was not one he probably never would have met her.

Nor would he have gotten the chance to love her and have his love returned no matter what he was.

Whether it be human, shinigami, or vizard.

She loved him for him and he loved her for her.


	4. Four: Ulquiorra Cifer

**Ulquiorra Cifer**

* * *

He had never known love before he had met her, hell he had never felt anything before he had met her.

He was just another pawn in Azien's game willing to die for something he had no belief in just so he could have a purpose.

All that changed the day he met her, she was…different so very different from those around her.

One she could see him, two she was not afraid of him, and three she actually looked happy to see him and had started up a conversation with him not caring how crazy she looked to those around her.

He had humored her for a while before he left never to be seen again.

At least that's what he had thought, but it seemed his heart had other plans then his mind did.

He often found himself missing her company so much so that he sought her out whenever he had spare time.

It was not long before he started putting off his duties to make spare time that he realized he had fallen for her.


	5. Five: Uryuu Ishida

**Uryuu Ishida**

**Theme: Wedding**

* * *

Kagome blinked as she stared at herself in the mirror, her mother was standing behind her a smile on her face. She lifted her hand to touch the cool glass in front of her. "That's me?" The awe and disbelief was clear in her voice.

Ku-Loon Higurashi placed her hands on her daughter shoulders and smiled at her. She was a true vision dressed in white lace, a sweet heart hop and a fit a flair bottom brought out her dainty figure. Her hair was in an updo, a few pieces framing her face. On her head rested a lace veil, one handed down from her father's side of the family. She was beautiful, and the fact that she doubted it pissed her off.

That was Inu Yasha's fault, while he did it unintentionally he had still cut her daughter down and ruined whatever self worth she had. Thankfully her daughter had found a man who saw her for who she was. Kagome, not Kikyo, not the Shikon miko, but as Kagome and he was waiting for her at the end of an aisle. "You look beautiful baby."

Kagome blinked back tears as she turned to face her mother and hugged her. "Thank you mommy." Ku-Loon smiled as she pulled back and wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes. "Let's go Mrs. Ishida." Kagome blushed but nodded a bright smile on her face as she thought of her soon to be husband Uryuu.


	6. Six: Gin Ichimaru

**Gin Ichimaru**

* * *

Kagome smiled, innocently as she stalked her prey, her weight balanced on the tips of her feet as she tiptoed towards him. She was just about to pounce when he turned around a sly foxy smile on his lips. "Can I help you Kagome-Chan?"

Kagome pouted and settled back down on her feet. "Oh booo~ you suck." Gin smirked as he towered over her, "No my dear, it's you who sucks."

Kagome blushed red. "Hentai!" With that she turned on her heels a blush on her face not noticing the way he trailed off after her a foxish grin on his lips.


	7. Seven: Uryū Ishida

******Uryū **Ishida

* * *

Kagome huffed as she watched her boyfriend easily hit all of the targets fifty feet away, all of his arrows hitting the center. She glared at him when he turn to look at her a cocky smile on his face as he casually fixed his glasses.

"I hate you."

He smiled at her, "I know you do and I hate you to."

She snorted, "Your mom." He smiled at her mirth dancing in his eyes, "You know Kagome-Chan, that's not very mature. Besides that doesn't make much sense."

She turned away from him, hiding her smile, her arms crossed for dramatic effect, "Your mom doesn't make much sense. Ishida."

He sighed as he pulled her into his arms, her back resting against his chest. "Uh huh. Don't take it out on me that you suck at archery. You're supposed to the miko." She huffed, "Your mom."


	8. Eight: Urahara Kisuke

**Urahara ****Kisuke**

* * *

Kagome sighed in boredom as she sat on a bench, in the darkened park where she was supposed to meet her lover, after a five year absence. The baka had gone and got himself kicked out of the soul society, she rolled her eyes at that thought, he was always doing something to piss someone off. Herself included, because here she was newly placed in a human body, sitting on a bench alone in a darkened park.

She huffed as she shifted to lay down on the bench to look up at the stars that were slowly starting to come out. She smiled at them in welcoming, how she had missed them, they were one of the few things the soul society lacked, yes they had stars but they lacked in comparison to the ones here in the human realm, plus the ones in the soul society were fake, merely the lost souls of those who had not made in the soul society. Urahara had told her that once, while they were out on a date and ruined the way she viewed them forever.

She smiled as she thought of her wayward lover, while in the soul society they had been engaged to be married, well until he got kicked out for experimenting on the shikon, which had followed her faithfully in death.

He was so excited when he had met her, he knew who and what she was the moment she appeared, freaked out and pissed because she had fallen down her shrine stairs and broken her neck, what a way to go.

Needless to say he wanted to get to know her, one because she was a miko, two she had the shikon, and three he had meet Kikyou when she had passed and was waiting to be reincarnated.

Of course she had flipped a shit, one she had just died! Two she had no idea what was going on. Three he only wanted to get to know her because of her power, status, and…because she was Kikyou's reincarnation.

Yet again she was compared to the woman, yet again she was the copy, in the shadows…the reincarnation. So…she had avoided him like the plague, latching onto Byakuya, who reminded her of Sesshoumaru in an odd way.

She lightly shook her head at the thought of the stoic man, if she didn't know for a fact that Sesshoumaru was still alive she would have thought he was the man, but, she knew better.

Even so it was hard not to compare the two, both were of noble blood, hardened by their responsibilities. Both were cold and stoic, men of few words, yet when they spoke their words held weight. Most importantly both men had taken her under their wing, Sesshoumaru had when Inu Yasha had died in a battle against Naraku, and Byakuya had when she had first arrived, even now they were still close friends.

She smiled, she was going to pay him a visit soon, she missed him, plus she missed his younger sister as well, she heard she was now involved with the brash Ichigo, whom she had seen when they had that horrid scandal a few years back.

At the time she was locked away because she had let Urhahara experiment on the jewel. She rolled her eyes at that, how cliché, lock away the maiden in a tower, she snorted, the bakas.

She was kind of glad Aizen had gotten rid of those stuffy corrupt teme's, it was what allowed her to be freed from her 'tower'. They needed all the man power they could get their hands on, now that they were at war with Aizen and a new enemy that had just recently emerged.

Needless to say being the only miko in existence be it dead or alive her powers were needed, yeah…it was going to be a while before she was reincarnated, anyone for that matter…kind of hard to do when a war was going on.

She blinked when a shadow fell over her and smiled sitting up. "Hello Urara-baka." She smiled as he pouted at her and opened his fan in front of his face.

"Why is that anyway to greet your lover? Let alone someone you haven't seen in years?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "It is when the baka got kicked out of the damn 'country'…I'm surprised you even got my invitation…" She trailed off as he stared at her blankly.

"How could I not? Honestly did you have to paint it on a billboard in front of my shop?_ 'Urahara my baka love meet me in the park at sun down or I'll hunt you down and beat you. Love your adoring and pissed off fiancé.'_ The little kiddies were all over me demanding answers."

She rolled her eyes as he plopped on the bench acting as if he had run a marathon and fanned himself. "Do you know how gay you look right now?" She smirked as he let out an angered…squeal? She arched an eyebrow at him. "See what I mean?"

He pouted at her but pulled her to his side his face hidden by his hat. "We have a lot to talk about, to make up for…"

She nodded sighing as she relaxed into him, their playful mood gone. "Can we do it tomorrow? I just want to look at the stars…" She trailed off as he nodded, resting his chin on her head.

"Yeah, tomorrow."

They both smiled lightly as they sat there and enjoyed the stars together for the first time in five years. They were content to just be by the other, it was nice, they had nothing to worry about…until tomorrow, when they would have to face reality and figure out what to do. But that was tomorrow, not today, so they would enjoy their time together now.


	9. Nine: Byakuya Kuchiki

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she stood in the elevator with one of her friends, he was grumbling about how much of a slave driver their boss was. "Renji…you really shouldn't be so harsh…"

Renji rolled his eyes, "You only say that because you like the guy, you always have." She blushed bright red and hit him, "Oh shut up! If I recall you liked his sister…you still do…"

She smirked as he huffed and looked away, "So? Least I had the courage to ask her out." She glared lightly at him, "Yeah and got shot down…" He glared right back, "I still asked her out." She nodded, "And you still got shot down…" They glared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. It was a long running joke between to two of them.

Yes, he had asked Rukia out…when he was drunk…and half dressed. So of course she turned him down, which turned him into a quivering mass of gloom. Needless to say it was a very fun and amusing night. It always was when they went out drinking, he was not a good drunk but he wasn't the worst oh no that spot belonged to their blonde busty friend. She shivered lightly at the thought of her, she was a wild one. She shook her head as she let herself get lost in her memories.

She had gone to school with him and their 'evil' boss, who had graduated three years before them. It was amazing what a three year difference could do. In those three years he had become the leader of his family's corporation. Renji had become the head of his security department, and she had become his personal secretary.

She blinked as the elevator doors opened and he grinned at her, "Well I'll see you later Kags. I gotta go get yelled at by the dragon lady." She giggled and waved to him, he was digging his own gave. She blinked as her boss entered the elevator seconds later. "Oh, Sir." She bowed to him and moved over so he could enter. He nodded at her lightly and leaned over to push the button of his desired floor, his arm brushing hers.

"Kagome-san." She smiled at him as they stood there, she blinked when he reached over to grab her hand, she blushed and let her fingers curl around his. The reason she never asked him out was because he asked her out. He had done so after she had applied for the job of his secretary, he mentioned that he wanted to ask her when they were still in school but could not. He also mentioned that they would have to keep it between them because as the son of a prestigious family he was engaged to woman of high status.

That was not to say she was his mistress, oh no, he was working on finding a way out of the engagement. He just didn't want her reputation to ruined by the press if, no, when things went downhill. His fiancé's family would not take the news well, she knew if they found out it was her, his secretary, the scandals would be never ending.

She lightly shook her head and allowed herself to be pulled to his side his arms wrapping around her lightly. She was fine with how things were, but she couldn't help but to eagerly await the day they could make their love known, make it official.

She blushed as he smiled down at her, and turned her to face him, giving her a light kiss . "I love you." She blushed more, he was not one for expressing his love but when he did it made her feel like a school girl all over again. "I love you to." She sighed sadly as he loosened his grip on her and stepped away. She smiled at him and moved to stand next to him just as the elevator doors opened.


	10. Ten: Tōshirō Hitsugaya

******Tōshirō **Hitsugaya

* * *

Kagome glared at him darkly as she crossed her arms over her chest, a chill going down her back making her nipples harden.

Hitsugaya merely smiled innocently, the temperature dropping even more. Making the fine hair on her arms stand up and her nipples strain against the fabric of her top.

"You're such a damn pervert." With that she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room her anger flaring.

He merely grinned evilly to himself and followed behind her, the cool air going with him. Sometimes it really paid to be a master of ice and cold.


	11. Eleven: Chad Yasutora Sado

******Chad** Yasutora Sado

* * *

"Oi, Chad-Kun hurry up! We're gunna be late!" Chad shook his head at the small young woman that was currently ahead of him and waving her arms at him to hurry up. He slightly quickened his pace and was by her side in moments, "Sorry Kagome-Chan." She smiled up at him her bright blues eyes dancing with mirth, "That's okay Chad-Kun. I just want to make sure we get the best seat that's all." He nodded and let her drag his large form after her much smaller one into the movie theater.

He frowned as she paid for their tickets; she insisted she pay because he had paid for their last date. Yes date; they had been dating for the past month and a half ever since he had met her at Ichigo's graduation party. She was his cousin, not that it was hard to tell, they had the same brash attitudes and infamous tempers. Which was demonstrated when Renji had tried to hit on her after having a tad bit too much to drink. He never knew that Renji could scream so loud or so high.

In fact when they had first met she had looked up at him and declared that she was going to get him to smile if it was the last thing she did. She was a riot and fun to be around, so much so that he found himself wanting to spend more time with her, and wa la here they were a month and a half later and still going strong. His eyes softened as he watched her buy a jumbo popcorn and a box of chocolate covered cookie dough. She loved to mix them in with the popcorn and eat it as one big chocolately popcorn mess.

He sighed amusedly when she turned to him and motioned for him to help her. He sighed again as he grabbed the gooey mess from her, yes he loved her but he did not like the looks he got from others when he carried her concoctions, though they were no where near as bad as Orihime's. Then again, with her arms free she was able to snuggle up to his side and lead him towards their seats. He smiled in the dark as he sat down next to her to watch the movie as she grasped his much larger darker hand in her smaller pale hand.


End file.
